1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and in particular to a universal electric connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology develops, more and more peripheral equipment of computer are manufactured. In order to make the computer to be electrically connected to the peripheral equipment, a plurality of electric connectors with different standards must be installed on a mother board of the computer, such that the peripheral equipment can be electrically connected to the computer via transmission lines, whereby controlling signals or data outputted by the computer can be transmitted to the peripheral equipment or the data provided by the peripheral equipment can be transmitted to the computer.
In recently, the volume of the computer is manufactured towards miniaturization due to electric device is designed to be lightweight, thin and compact, such that the volume of mother boards installed within the computers must be minimized. It is an important issue to install connecting ports with different standards within a motherboard having limited space when the volume of the mother board is minimized.
Some manufactures makes an electric connector with multiple connecting ports (such as universal series bus (USB) connecting port, high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connecting port, displayport connecting port, personal system/2 (PS/2) connecting port, external serial advanced technology attachment (eSATA) connecting port, micro USB connecting port, mini USB connecting port, or IEEE 1394 connecting port) by stacking the connecting ports in a housing, such that the electric connector with multiple connecting port can be used under limited space of the motherboard. However, the housing for installing the connecting ports has fixed standard and profile, such that the housing must be redesigned when an additional connecting port with the same standard as one of the original connecting ports or with differed standard from the original connecting ports is expanded in the electric connector.